


Experiment 69: Chapter 1

by ifyouwantitdonewrite



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyouwantitdonewrite/pseuds/ifyouwantitdonewrite
Summary: Two guys fuck after being stuck on a government stake out for too long. Complete smut.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Experiment 69: Chapter 1

"Just push your asshole out and it'll hurt less," Ace explained. "You always make this difficult. We had a deal. So push out." Ace slid his cock up and down, between Ceaser's asscheeks and stopped at his puckered entrance. He rubbed his smooth head against his asshole and applied pressure.

"Ah! Shit, that hurts," said Ceaser, instinctually pulling back. He was laying ass up on the bed, Ace atop him. Ace grabbed Ceaeser's hips and pulled his ass back up. Lining up his shot again, he pushed more firmly into Ceaser's hole.

"Uh! Unnn," Ceaser moaned. Ace let out a sigh, remembering what it'd felt like to fuck a girl. That's it, he'd pretend. He continued to push into his comrade, a third of the way in now, and it was so tight. Oh, god, was it tight, this little forbidden hole. It was so nice to watch Ceaser grit his teeth and squirm. It was...kind of hot? Ace thought a second and then forced his cock in, suddenly, jamming it almost all the way inside.

"Oh fuck! That hurt, fuck!" Ceaser exclaimed, wriggling his body and falling onto the mattress.

"You'll get used to it," Ace said and leaned over him to assert dominance. Ceaser struggled to fit Ace's long rod inside him and squirmed around, trying to adjust to the uncomfortable intrusion. It was hard and unforgiving. Ceaser tried pushing out again in attempt to make Ace's member slide more easily. He could feel the cock throb inside him, hungry for a taste of his asshole. Being the bottom was always a chore, but it was one he had to bear for the opportunity to be the top the next time.

"Lean down and bite the pillow, doll," said Ace and Ceaser froze, a nervous lightening striking in his stomach. He had to be Ace's toy for now. He'd get him back later. But, fuck, biting the pillow meant he was going to be rough. Ceaser closed his eyes and muffled his jaw into the fluffy pillow. Ace sat up and started riding him, sliding his shaft out until just his head was still inside. Slowly, he pushed back in and Ceaser let out a moan. In and out, in and out. He moved a little faster, building up pace. Ceaser could feel his ass being stretched out from Ace's fat cock and the idea of him with a gaping hole make his cock a little hard. He'd never gotten turned on by being fucked before. 

Ace began pummeling Ceaser's ass so relentlessly that he began to cry out. It was the hot feeling of being overtaken and the bite of his physical pain. Ceaser's dick involuntarily grew harder as he leaned further into the pillow to muffle his groaning. There was precum gathering at his tip, running down his smooth head and he was suddenly really turned on. Maybe he did like to be dominated, maybe he did like his ass fucked by a strong man. He arched his butt into the air while keeping his belly on the bed. Ace's tummy fit perfectly in the crook of Ceaser's lower back as he nestled down on top of him. Ace pushed Ceasers legs apart with his legs and grabbed his shoulders. Pulling up, he buried his dick completely into Ceaser, thrusting every inch into his asshole, worming and working his way deeper with every breath, careful to get it as deep as possible. Ceaser screamed and struggled as Ace held his shoulders down and made him take the offering. 

"Take it, baby. Feel everything," Ace commanded and, with one final push, pumped his cum into Ceaser's ass. Ceaser fell completely limp and Ace twitched and moaned until he fell on top of him, limp also. Ceaser could feel the liquid inside him.

"Please don't move for a second. I need to relax before you take it out. I'm not ready for the mess," said Ceaser and Ace agreed, laying atop him, his penis plugging Ceaser's hole.


End file.
